


Getaway

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baby Driver AU, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy hits play and lets the music take over and kill the annoying, incessant humming in his ears. They say you shouldn’t drive with headphones on, but it’s the only way Eggsy can drive without losing his focus. The music doesn’t distract him, instead, it makes him one of the best drivers in London, and that’s why Chester King employs him.That, and because he still owes the old fuck for stealing one of his black cabs.





	Getaway

From the moment that the gang enters the bank, he’s got three minutes to get ready. When they get in the car, he’s got ten seconds to take off. _Easy._

Eggsy hits play and lets the music take over and kill the annoying, incessant humming in his ears. They say you shouldn’t drive with headphones on, but it’s the only way Eggsy _can_ drive without losing his focus. The music doesn’t distract him, instead, it makes him one of the best drivers in London, and that’s why Chester King employs him.

That, and because he still owes the old fuck for stealing one of his black cabs.

He doesn’t know what made that one so special, or why King looked like he was going to murder Eggsy for taking and crashing it, but he saw that Eggsy was a superb fucking driver and they worked out a deal. Eggsy would be King’s getaway driver, not that the geriatric bastard ever came along on a job, and King would take a part of Eggsy’s cut for each job, until the debt was paid off.

And that’s why Eggsy is sitting in a bright yellow Subaru in the central London, in the middle of the fucking day, waiting for Valentine, Gazelle and Poodle to get the money. The car is a little too flashy in Eggsy’s opinion, especially for a bloody bank robbery, but he doesn’t get to choose what he drives and when he drives it. He’ll make it work though, he always has.

The gang exits the bank to the chorus of screams and echoing gunshots, because Poodle tends to get a little trigger happy, and Eggsy revs the engine. Gazelle’s prosthetic blades make an ugly, metallic sound as she gets in, and they’re off even before Valentine says, ‘’hit it, Eggsy!’’

Eggsy doesn’t listen to Dizzee often, but he thinks he made the right choice today. Hip house is great for fast, reckless, borderline idiotic driving, and that’s exactly what Eggsy is doing right now, but that’s what he does best. He doesn’t have a plan, and he follows his gut, speeding through the streets of London that he knows like the back of his own hand.

The rozzers are already on their tail, which is unsurprising, but the sirens are still distant enough. Eggsy slips through a narrow gap between two cars and makes a sharp turn, the rear skidding to the right, but Eggsy stays in control. Just because he doesn’t have a plan, doesn’t mean he’s not on top of things.

He misses another police car by a narrow margin at the next intersection, but Eggsy remains unfazed. Yeah, they have more feds on their tail now, but the streets are also getting more crowded, and Eggsy dares to take risks that the feds don’t.

It takes a few bold line changes and Eggsy manages to put enough distance between the and the rozzers that he can slip into a narrow alleyway unseen and wait for them to pass by. And then it’s only a block to the car park where they can exchange the Subaru for the boring grey Mazda that’s waiting for them in a CCTV blind spot.

Eggsy throws on his cap as he sinks into the backseat and Poodle takes the wheel. He doesn’t give a fuck about the conversation.

\--

‘’Eggsy?’’

‘’Yeah, E-G-G-S-Y. _Eggsy._ ’’

The barista sneers, but jots down the name anyway. Eggsy rolls his eyes and doesn’t tip him for his twattery. He grabs the coffees and walks back to the shitty warehouse that King is holding the meeting in, humming along to the music playing on his iPod. It clearly pains the old fuck to be in a place so dirty, and everyone knows that these heists aren’t the only thing King’s involved in, that they are just a dirty little side project. Eggsy doesn’t ask, because Eggsy doesn’t care; he’s just there to pay off his debt. As soon as he’s free, he’s leaving King and Valentine and all the rest of them behind and going straight. 

Gazelle has her prosthetic blades on the table, looking like she always does – like she’s thinking about disembowelling cat. Valentine’s solving a rubik’s cube next to her, telling jokes that make nobody laugh but himself. His stupid, loud laugh echoes on the walls of the decrepit warehouse and Eggsy’s glad that he’s got his music to block out some of it, at least. Only Poodle pays Eggsy any attention when he steps in.

‘’Whatcha listening today, Eggy?’’ he asks, looking around and expecting others to join in on the ribbing. Eggsy ignores the twat, just like he always does. He puts the coffees on the table and fucks off to the corner off the room. He sits down in a soft armchair, sinking into the absolutely disgusting upholstery, and tries to focus entirely on his music.

‘’Leave him alone, man,’’ says Valentine, jovial and too loud like always. Valentine is batshit insane and always in an overwhelmingly good mood, and Eggsy has no idea how Gazelle puts up with him, given that she genuinely looks like she hasn’t smiled once in her life.

He throws the rubik’s cube on the table and comes over to Eggsy. _Fucking great_.

 ‘’Eggsy’s got passion for music,’’ he says as he takes one of Eggsy’s earbuds. ‘’See, I can respect that. _Music,_ man. Greatest fucking language there is, ain’t it, Eggsy?’’

He doesn’t seem bothered by that fact that Eggsy doesn’t respond. ‘’Dire Straits, huh? Good shit, man.’’

Chester King chooses that moment to show up, sneer firmly in place and generally looking like there’s a huge turd right under his nose. He’s got a silver spoon lodged so far up his arse that Eggsy’s pretty sure they should be able to see the tip every time the old fuck opens his mouth to let them know how much he hates Eggsy and Poodle for being working class and Valentine and Gazelle for being American. But without them, he wouldn’t be able to rob banks and get away with it, so he puts up with them, all the while acting like he’s doing them some great favour by just letting them exist in the same space as him. God, Eggsy absolutely hates him.

Valentine, Gazelle and Poodle gather around the table to listen to the plan, but Eggsy stays right where he is. He can hear King perfectly well from where he’s sitting, even with Mark Knopfler in his ears.

After King has introduced the plan – and Eggsy’s got to hand this to him, for all his shitty traits, King is a pretty damn good strategist and planner – and wiped his fingers clean of the chalk on his hideously expensive handkerchief, he tells them where to be and honest to god _dismisses_ them, like this was an official meeting or something.

‘’Eggsy, stay behind for a moment,’’ King says just as Eggsy’s about to follow Valentine out the door.

 _Fuck_ , he curses inwardly, but turns to see King walk towards him, back ramrod straight like he’s at a parade or something. He doesn’t speak or take off his earphones, because King knows that he’s listening to him anyway.

‘’I’m sure you’re aware that this will be your last job. As much as it pains me to say this, your help has been invaluable.’’ It does actually look like saying it physically pains King and Eggsy fights down a smirk.

King looks him in the eyes like he’s searching for a sign that Eggsy is planning to fuck this up somehow and Eggsy holds his gaze, defiant and daring him to say it out loud. ‘’One more job and you can consider your debt paid,’’ King says instead.

‘’Yeah,’’ Eggsy says, still holding King’s gaze, unwilling to back down. ‘’ _Sir,_ ’’ he adds for good measure, not bothering to hide his mocking tone. There is no need to; King knows where they stand just as well as Eggsy does.

The old fuck doesn’t even say goodbye when he fucks off. Eggsy watches him go and briefly fantasises about stabbing him in his back, right through his expensive suit. He snaps out of his daydream and goes home to his small, disgusting flat.

\--

Five days later, Eggsy walks away from Chester King with two grand – a really fucking small portion of the loot, but the rest went towards paying off his debt, just like always – and more importantly, his freedom.

He throws the old Nokia that King had given him right under the wheels of a passing lorry and watches with satisfaction as it’s crushed into pieces.

Eggsy almost, _almost_ wants to put on _Walking on Sunshine_ as he walks away with an honest to god spring in his step. He settles for the slower _Easy_ , because the weather is, frankly, shit; cloudy and damp, but it’s alright, Eggsy doesn’t mind.

For the first time in years, really, for the first time in Eggsy’s _life_ , he feels truly free. After his mum and dad died in the crash, he was first in and out of foster homes, with no say in his own life, and when he reached adulthood, he never had the money for freedom, and then, well, then King got him, because it was either that or jail, and Eggsy wasn’t going to let himself be literally locked up.

But now? Now he can go wherever he wants. He could leave London behind and start over in Manchester or Edinburgh or New York or even fucking Tokyo. Eggsy knows that he wouldn’t, because he could never truly imagine himself in anywhere but London; for all it’s shitty traffic and awful weather, it was still home, but it’s still a nice thought, isn’t it? The possibility to pack his shit up and go.

He can go wherever he wants, so the first place he goes to is the pub.

The Black Prince is a decent enough place and he knows for a fact that Valentine and the rest of the gang would never set foot in there, which is mostly why the chose it. It’s only midday and the pub is mostly deserted, except for two blokes who look like they’re nursing the worst hangovers known to mankind. Eggsy sits down with his pint and his music and lets his mind wander.

He thinks about his mum and dad. About how his mum used to sing all the time, how she would perform at open mic nights and dad always took Eggsy along to see, although it was probably a bad idea to take a 6-year-old to loud and smoky bars and cafés. But Eggsy remembers loving it, remembers thinking that his mum should’ve been a real superstar, like the Spice Girls and Madonna.

She would always sing in the car, too, and his dad, who could barely hold a tune, would sing along with her. Eggsy would happily chime in from the backseat, even if he didn’t know the lyrics and had to make them up as he went along. He doesn’t know if they were singing in the car before the crash, because, truthfully, he remembers fuck all about the actual crash, or what came before, or what came immediately after. All he knows is that he had his mum and dad at one moment, and nothing but scratches and bruises and a horrible ringing, humming sound in his ears the next.

Eggsy has made peace with it by now, and tries not to dwell on what-ifs and might-have-beens, but it still sucks.

The door opens and Eggsy glances at the newcomer. The bloke’s got a suit and tie and generally looks posh enough to stand out like a sore thumb in the semi-shithole that is The Black Prince, but Eggsy’s a firm believer in leaving other people alone and minding his own damn business, so he turns back to his pint. The bloke probably isn’t interested in conversation and Eggsy can respect that, because he’s not very keen on making new friends right now either.

But then there’s a polite cough to his left and Eggsy looks up to see the man standing next to his table with a pint in his hand and looking pretty sheepish and kind of – hopeful? Eggsy removes one earphone.

‘’Terribly sorry,’’ the bloke says, accent clean and crisp in the same way that Eggsy’s is decidedly not, ‘’would you mind awfully if I sit with you? It’s just that I’ve had a rather shit day and I don’t think those gentlemen are fit for conversation.’’ He nods towards the two hungover guys who genuinely look like they’re about to either vomit or shit themselves. Eggsy can see where the bloke is coming from and he’s _intrigued_ , because the only thing the bloke is missing from looking like a caricature of the British gentleman is a bowler hat, but instead of keeping a stiff upper lip and drowning his feelings in his beer, like any normal bloke would do, he’s looking at Eggsy like he genuinely thinks that the solution to his problems is a conversation with a man who is so clearly the polar opposite of him.

And it doesn’t hurt that he’s really pretty fit, clearly older, yeah, but not ugly and snobbish like King, but rather sharp and distinguished.

‘’Sure,’’ Eggsy says and gestures to the seat opposite him.

The bloke does, sliding into the seat rather that flopping into it like Eggsy, and for a moment, there’s a dense, awkward silence between them, and Eggsy wonders if he’s made a mistake.

But then the bloke smiles, apologetic and self-deprecating. ‘’Harry,’’ he says and even extends his hand over the table for Eggsy to shake. His handshake is firm, all business like, while Eggsy doesn’t even remember the last time he actually shook hands with anyone.

‘’Eggsy.’’

‘’Eggsy?’’ the bloke asks politely and cocks his head to the left.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t see that coming. Everyone always questions his name, and fair enough, it doesn’t say ‘’Eggsy’’ on his birth certificate, but he hasn’t gone by Gary in a long fucking time.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Interesting moniker.’’

Eggsy shrugs. He can’t actually say the same, because _Harry_ is literally the most basic name, and he knows that it’s probably rude to say that, too. They lapse into silence again, because Eggsy isn’t the most social person, and the way he sees it, it’s Harry’s responsibility to make small talk, given that he wanted to sit with Eggsy.

Harry takes a sip of his beer and pauses for a moment and Eggsy wonders if he’s mulling over the taste like with wine. To be honest, he wouldn’t put it past him. He takes another sip and sets the glass down.

‘’Again, I apologise if I’m intruding. I lost a colleague of mine today.’’

 _Shit._ Eggsy kind of fears that Harry’s going to cry, even if he doesn’t look like it. Kind of down and even a little pissed, yeah, but not like he’s going to cry. Which is good, because Eggsy wouldn’t know what the fuck to do.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

Harry hums and takes another drink of his Guinness.

‘’But that’s life, innit?’’ The words are out of his mouth before Eggsy has time to consider that Harry’s colleague might have died in a freak accident.

Luckily, Harry quirks a smile in response. ‘’Yes, it rather is, isn’t it,’’ he says. ‘’What do you do, Eggsy?’’

The question catches Eggsy off guard and he has to take a moment to remind himself what he actually does. ‘’I, uhh. I’m a driver, I guess.’’

‘’Uber?’’ Harry asks right as Eggsy amends, ‘’Was. I _was_ a driver. Not Uber. More like… Freelance, I guess. Just got off my last gig actually.’’

‘’Should I offer my congratulations or condolences?’’

That makes Eggsy smile, at least a little bit. Because he’s so chuffed over leaving King and his bullshit behind, and wasn’t happiness only real when shared or some shit like that? ‘’Congratulations, I guess.’’ He smiles a little wider. ‘’To be honest, I hated that job.’’

‘’Well, congratulations then, Eggsy,’’ says Harry and raises his glass. ‘’To new beginnings.’’

‘’To new beginnings.’’

‘’What are you listening to?’’

Eggsy doesn’t even notice the earbuds anymore, but he knows how it must look to other people. He doesn’t feel bad about it, though, because he’s learned to give more fucks about his own well-being than the chance of offending others.

‘’Sorry, mate, I’ve got tinnitus,’’ he says, leaning forward and offering Harry the left earphone, ‘’music helps to drown it out.’’

Harry accepts it, prim, but not snobbish, and Eggsy watches as his eyebrows shoot up when he recognises the song. ‘’ _Slave to Love_ , really? Isn’t Brian Ferry a little too old for you?’’

‘’Why, did you have your first dance to it?’’

Harry snorts. ‘’I hope I’m not dating myself too much when I say that I was about ten years too old for first dances when this came out. But I do have it on vinyl.’’

That makes Eggsy perk up, because – at the risk of sounding like a twat – he does love the sound of vinyl more than digital downloads. ‘’Lemme guess, you bought it when it first came out?’’

‘’Of course I did,’’ Harry says, looking a little affronted that Eggsy would even doubt it. ‘’I think I have all my old records. And cassettes. That must sound idiotic to you, what with iTunes and MP3-s.’’

Eggsy shakes his head. ‘’Nah, mate. Go on, then; who’s your favourite?’’

Harry doesn’t even pause to think. ‘’ABBA.’’

‘’Fuck off, really?’’

\--

It’s an unlikely friendship that blooms between Eggsy and Harry, but for the first time, Eggsy feels like there’s someone in his corner. They meet at the Black Prince every two or three days and if it was up to Eggsy, they’d meet up to share a pint every day, but unlike Eggsy, Harry actually has a job – as a tailor. Eggsy thinks that it doesn’t suit Harry – no pun intended – but Harry seems to be perfectly content with his life and career, so Eggsy doesn’t bring it up.

He looks forward to their beer dates – and resolutely avoids thinking about how he’s starting to wish they really were dates. Briefly, he wonders if he’s developing a crush on Harry because he genuinely likes him or because he’s the first person to treat Eggsy as an equal, but he squashes the thoughts down as soon as they appear.

The freedom is good for a few weeks and Eggsy enjoys his new responsibility-free life to the fullest, spending his time discovering new music and trying his hand at mixing. He even goes out and buys weed and spends four evenings a week slouching in the sofa crease, high as fuck with his hand down his pants.  In Eggsy’s humble opinion, nothing, not even Harry’s recollections of music festivals in the 80s, is better than a nice lazy baked wank.

But it turns out that Eggsy is not cut out for the life of leisure, so after three weeks of doing nothing, he’s starting to get restless. He finds that he needs a purpose, needs something to do besides listening to the entire discography of Joy Division on vinyl. He also knows that he needs to get a job sooner or later, so that’s what he does.

He proudly presents his new uniform shirt and nametag, still wrapped in plastic, to Harry on a Wednesday afternoon at their usual table at the Black Prince. Harry looks at them for a long time, eyebrows raised and mouth pursed. Eggsy’s about to get defensive and tell Harry that he doesn’t need his snobbery, when Harry bursts out laughing.

Eggsy can’t decide if it’s better or worse.

‘’I’m sorry, Eggsy – I don’t mean to offend you,’’ Harry says eventually and he doesn’t even look like he’s trying to fight off his smile. ‘’But a pizza delivery boy, _really_ , Eggsy?’’

‘’Oi – ‘’

‘’No, no, it’s honest work like any other, I _am_ happy for you. It’s just that – well, I fear that people won’t be expecting someone as handsome as you, so they might be thinking they’re in a porno when you show up at their door.’’

Eggsy has no bloody idea how Harry can say shit like that without laughing. He’s still _smiling_ , yeah, but he says it like it’s the god’s honest truth. Even his eyes look earnest and that’s what throws Eggsy off the most.

‘’Harry,’’ he starts, but he doesn’t know what to say next, so he closes and opens his mouth a few times, feeling like a fucking idiot. ‘’Harry. What the fuck?’’

Later that night, when he has replayed the conversation over and over again in his head and when his inhibitions are lowered enough - thanks to the joint he smoked to aid the thinking process – he bites the bullet and shoots Harry a text.

_Did u mean the stuff u said about me & my job?_

It’s pretty late and he doesn’t expect Harry to answer right away, but his phone buzzes as soon as he sets it down.

_I didn’t mean the porno thing, but I do think you’re far too handsome for it._

Well shit. Eggsy doesn’t know what to say, but he doesn’t want to leave Harry on read, so he just types back, _Right-o_.

_Eggsy, would you like to go out with me?_

Eggsy stares at the text and tries to convince himself that he’s not nearly high enough for hallucinations. He doesn’t know why he doubts it, why he doubts Harry after he has openly admitted that he finds Eggsy handsome and asked him out. And it’s not like Eggsy doesn’t want to go out with him. He swears he can feel himself blush like a schoolgirl when he types his reply.

_Yes, Harry_

\--

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Harry says for the third time.

‘’It’s okay, Harry, I get it. Shit happens, yeah?’’ Eggsy kicks the fridge door shut and wedges the phone between his ear and shoulder. He opens the beer and lets the cap fall to the floor. ‘’Just, uh – call me when you get back, yeah?’’

‘’Of course I’ll call you.’’ Pause. ‘’I was really looking forward to it.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Eggsy says and it comes out more dejected than he’d planned, ‘’so was I.’’

‘’I have to go now. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.’’

‘’Sure. Bye, Harry.’’

Eggsy drops the phone onto the couch and sinks down next to it. He spots the brand new blazer he’d bought for tonight hanging on the closet door, ironed and ready to be worn. ‘’I jinxed it,’’ he says to the blazer. ‘’Shouldn’t have bought you. Bad luck, you are.’’

Harry has to go away for a few days, some sort of work emergency, something about the head tailor in their Edinburgh shop being ill or whatever. It sucks, but what sucks more is that he could’ve had Harry in his bed tonight, probably, but instead, he’s gonna be stuck with his last bottle of beer and _Top Gear_ reruns on Dave. It’s not even that he wants to get laid, it’s the other type of intimacy – he’d be just as happy to get drunk and talk about everything and nothing all night, or cuddle and watch a movie or some sappy shit like that.

His phone buzzes again and Eggsy takes a moment to pray to some generic cosmic entity that it’s Harry who’s calling to say that he’s free after all and that they should skip dinner altogether.

It’s not Harry. Instead, it’s an unknown number.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Hello, Eggsy,’’ says Chester King.

Eggsy is instantly on high alert. ‘’How’d you get this number?’’

‘’I have my ways. There is a job, Eggsy, and I need you on it.’’

‘’We’re through. I’ve paid off my debt. I don’t have to do shit for you anymore.’’ Eggsy nearly spits the words out.

‘’But wasn’t working for me much nicer? The pay is certainly better than what you’re making now delivering pizzas. Even I have to admit that it’s beneath you.’’ King sounds so fucking patronizing, so certain that he still has Eggsy on his pack and call.

‘’I don’t care. I don’t want to have anything to do with you.’’

‘’Ahah, Eggsy. And your new hobby, how’s that working out for you? Recreational drugs, is it? You wouldn’t want that to come out, would you? If you don’t take the job, I’m afraid I will have to report you to the authorities – as a concerned citizen, you see. And what the police will find in your possession might even surprise you.’’

 _That fucker._ ‘’That don’t leave me with much choice, does it?’’ Eggsy asks, seething. He should’ve run when he had the chance, should’ve got out the very first day, should’ve moved away.

‘’I’m afraid so. Be at the warehouse nine o’clock tomorrow.’’

King hangs up and Eggsy throws the phone down. He runs to his bedroom and starts packing his bag, throwing in shirts and underwear and old records. He goes to grab his money from underneath the open floorboard when he suddenly stops. He can’t run.

He would never get anywhere fast enough, and if King knows his number and what he’s been up to for the past weeks, he probably has his eyes on Eggsy right now. If he ran, King and the feds would catch up to him anyway. He’d lose his freedom and he’d lose Harry.

But if he does this for King, he’d still be free. It’s most likely a fast job, it’ll be done before Harry gets back. He doesn’t have to know. No one has to know.

\--

Poodle’s gone and in his place is Dean, a vile dickhead who Eggsy hates from the moment he sees him. The rest of the crew is made up of Valentine and Gazelle, who seem to dislike Dean just as much as Eggsy does.

King’s plan is, as ever, completely solid. Eggsy’s listens to it over the sounds of Toto’s _Africa_ playing in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean throw suspicious looks at him, but he ignores them.

‘’Any questions?’’ King asks when he finishes.

‘’Yeah,’’ says Dean, with a pissy, arrogant smirk on his face. ‘’Why don’t the kid listen properly?’’

Eggsy looks at Dean from under his cap, torn between telling him to go fuck himself and not saying anything at all.

‘’Eggsy had an accident when he was young, left him with tinnitus – a hum in the drum. He listens to music to drown it out, but he hears everything. Don’t you, Eggsy?’’

Eggsy can’t really believe that King’s defending him, but he recognises his cue when he hears it, so he rattles off King’s plan and notes with satisfaction how Dean’s smirk disappears.

When Eggsy finishes, King sends a pointed look to Dean who looks like he’s swallowed a lemon. ‘’Good. As I said, you will get the weapons tomorrow from my contact. That is all for now.’’

King fucks off and Valentine and Gazelle follow him, leaving only Eggsy and Dean.

‘’I'm watching you, kid,’’ Dean says, getting right up in Eggsy’s personal space. His breath smells like cheap booze and cigarettes and Eggsy wants to recoil, but he stands his ground.

‘’Ain’t your job, bruv,’’ he says and watches Dean walk away in a huff.

\--

Eggsy wakes up the next day to a text from Harry informing him that he’s back in London. Eggsy should be happy, but instead, he feels his heart sink. He’d hoped that he’d get the job done before Harry gets back. So he has to decline Harry’s dinner invitation – and he doesn’t even have the balls to call Harry, choosing to text him instead.

But Eggsy will be free tomorrow night and he won’t let King blackmail him again. He’ll have dinner with Harry and then he’ll figure out what to do. He’ll even run if he needs to.

He keeps that thought in mind as he pulls up at another warehouse where King’s contacts are waiting with the weapons. He doesn’t say a word even when Dean insists that he has to come in with them. He follows the others in, hands deep in his pockets and  earphones firmly in place.

The first thing that throws him off is when one of King’s guys asks what he’s listening to. Eggsy doesn’t answer, so Dean takes one of his earphones.

‘’Let’s see. Huh,’’ he says as he listens to the song. ‘’ _Tequila._ ’’

The fucker doesn’t even bother to put the earphone back, instead he lets it fall on Eggsy’s shoulder as he turns back to the dealers.

Eggsy pushes the earphone back in, but lowers the volume a little. He doesn’t like the way Dean speaks to King’s contacts. He’s taunting them, telling shit jokes. _Stalling_ , Eggsy realises. But why the fuck would he do that? Dean’s bullshit is making him nervous.

Even Valentine seems to be fed up. ‘’Come on, Dean,’’ he says and Eggsy can hear that he’s more on edge than usual. ‘’These nice gentlemen have come all the way to bring us the goods, so it’s only polite to thank them. So thank you, guys, we’ll take these lovely weapons and be on our way.’’

‘’No so fast,’’ says Dean and pulls a gun on one of the men. There’s a moment of tense silence and then the sound of more guns being loaded fills the room. All six of King’s contacts have their weapons trained on the crew, but Dean and Gazelle are aiming right back. Even Valentine, who’s not a fan of shooting, has pulled out his gun, which leaves only Eggsy without a weapon.

‘’Hands out where I can see them,’’ one of King’s men grunts at Eggsy and he pulls his hands out of his pockets and lifts them up slowly.

Fucking Dean, Eggsy should’ve known that the prick would be trouble.

‘’The fuck did you do that for?’’ Valentine asks Dean, his lisp more pronounced than usually.

‘’They’re fucking feds! Someone’s set us the fuck up!’’

 _Shit._ Eggsy doesn’t know if Dean’s right, but if they really are feds, they’re absolutely fucked. There’s nothing he can do but stand there and hope that Dean doesn’t get them all fucking killed, and he fucking hates it. He should’ve run. He should’ve run a long time ago.

Suddenly, Dean opens fire and Eggsy takes off running, diving behind a pillar. He doesn’t dare to look and tries to figure out if there’s a way out. He’d have to do it now, hope that the others can provide enough cover for him, and just fucking run. The car’s still outside, he’d only have to get to it.

Gazelle hides herself behind the next pillar. She sinks down on the floor and Eggsy can see that she’s bleeding heavily from a wound on her arm. Still, she reloads two pistols and slides one over to Eggsy.

‘’Get out there!’’ she yells and gets up again.

‘’It’s not my fucking mess!’’ Eggsy yells back.

‘’It’s everyone’s fucking mess!’’ With that, Gazelle rejoins the fight, leaving Eggsy alone again.

He peeks out from behind the pillar and sees that the fight is even now, three against three. He doesn’t want to do this, he just supposed to be the _driver_ , but he heaves himself up and fires a shot at one of the feds, managing to hit him in the thigh. He fires another and this one hits the man in the gut, taking him down. Eggsy feels his blood run cold in disgust at himself, at Dean, at King. It’s a fucking shitshow and he regrets everything. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. What would Harry think of him? Harry who treats Eggsy as an equal even though they clearly aren’t. Harry who shares Eggsy’s tastes in music and beer, who thinks that Eggsy is handsome and he should take pride in his work even if it’s just delivering pizzas. Eggsy knows that Harry would be disappointed and disgusted and he drops the gun as if it had burned him just as Gazelle and Dean manage to gun down the last of King’s contacts.

Eggsy follows them back to the car and gets in the driver’s seat, hands shaking and his pulse pounding in his ears so loud that it almost drowns out the music. He’s about to put the car in gear and take off when Dean grabs his arm.

‘’Where the fuck did you go?’’ he demands. ‘’Why weren’t you there with the rest of us, huh?’’

‘’I didn’t even have a fucking gun before Gazelle gave me one!’’

‘’Yeah? I just think you’re a fucking coward.’’

Eggsy wants to punch Dean in his ugly face, but instead he yanks his arm free from Dean’s grip and look straight ahead. ‘’I’m the fucking driver. I wasn’t even supposed to come in with you lot. Can you get that through your thick fucking skull?’’

Eggsy knows that Dean wants to say more, but Valentine interrupts before he gets the chance. ‘’Fucking drive already, Eggsy!’’ he says and at this rate, Eggsy thinks he might even start to like the guy. He’s batshit insane, yeah, but unlike Dean, he actually has half a brain. ‘’Dean, Eggsy’s right. He’s here to get us to safety. That’s his job, so let him do it!’’

‘’Yeah? And what’s yours then, Valentine?’’

‘’To keep you in line!’’

‘’Guys, stop fighting,’’ says Gazelle, calm and collected as ever. ‘’What happened there was a fuck up. Maybe they were feds, maybe they weren’t. We need to get back to King and figure out what to do next.’’

The crew falls quiet which is a blessing for Eggsy. Gazelle is right, they need to regroup, it’s obviously the only feasible plan right now and Eggsy’s glad that everyone agrees.

Until Dean speaks up again. ‘’Nah, I don’t think I wanna go back to King just yet. Let’s have a pint instead, how about that?’’ He sounds almost mockingly chipper now, as if his earlier anger has vanished completely. Eggsy can’t decide if that’s because he’s just a nasty piece of work or if he’s mentally fucking unstable.

‘’There, see – Muggsy, pull over,’’ Dean says and points to The Black Prince.

 _No._ To Eggsy, the Black Prince means Harry and Harry means safe haven, and he’s damned if he lets these fuckers go anywhere near the place. The chance that Harry’s there right now is minuscule, but even so, Eggsy doesn’t like the idea at all.

‘’Nah, I heard that it’s a shithole,’’ he says, hoping that it’ll change Dean’s mind.

‘’What’s it matter? A pint’s a pint. Pull over.’' 

 _Shit_. In the rearview mirror, Eggsy can see Valentine and Gazelle exchange glances, but neither of them speaks up, so Eggsy parks the car on the curb and then, for the second time in the past hour, follows the crew where he doesn’t want to go.

He tries to convince that it’s alright, they’ll have a pint, then go to see King and sort it all out. And thus far, it seems like Valentine and Gazelle are on his side rather than Dean’s, so it could be worse, probably.

The first and only person he sees in the Black Prince is Harry and Eggsy’s heart sinks. He surveys the newcomers with a disinterested look on his face until he spots Eggsy, and Eggsy doesn’t know what hurts more – the way Harry perks up when he sees him, or the way he deflates when Eggsy shakes his head frantically. He’s kind of glad that he ends up sitting with his back to Harry.

Everyone but Eggsy orders a beer and the silence between them is thick with tension. Eventually Dean pipes up, because of fucking course he does. Eggsy wants to slam his glass over his head, get Harry and run away.

‘’So Muggsy’s here to drive us. Valentine’s here to keep me in line – good luck with that, mate. What’re you here for, sweetheart?’’ he asks Gazelle.

‘’To rob banks,’’ Gazelle says flatly and crosses her arms.

‘’What happened to your legs?’’

Valentine cuts in. ‘’That’s none of your fucking business.’’

‘’Oi, did I ask you? I asked the lady, didn’t I?’’

Gazelle doesn’t falter for a moment. ‘’An accident,’’ she says in the same flat tone.

‘’Yeah? So you and Valentine – ain’t he a little old for you, love?’’

Eggsy can see that Dean’s questions are winding Valentine up – which is probably exactly what the fucker is trying to do. Gazelle is nearly impossible to shake, but despite his joyful demeanor Valentine has a short temper and even shorter fuse, so Dean is playing with fire.

Sure enough, Valentine reaches over the table and grabs Dean by the collar. ‘’Listen here, motherfucker, you better watch your mouth.’’

Dean looks like he’s about to pull a gun on Valentine right in front of everyone, but after a moment he smiles and raises his hands in defeat. ‘’Alright, alright. Didn’t mean no harm.’’ Valentine lets him go and he turns to Eggsy. ‘’So what about you, Muggsy? Got a sweetheart somewhere?’’

Eggsy thinks of Harry who’s sitting no more than ten feet from him, probably regretting ever speaking to Eggsy now that he’s seen him in this company. ‘’Nah,’’ he says.

‘’Good, good. ‘Cause in this business, when you catch feelings, you catch a bullet, you get me?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Eggsy resists throwing a look at Harry over his shoulder.

Suddenly, there’s the sound of something breaking, and before Eggsy can even react, Dean is up and aiming his gun at the barkeep. ‘’The fuck was that?!’’

‘’T-the bottle,’’ says the poor man who looks like he’s about to shit himself. ‘’I broke the bottle.’’

‘’Dean, put the fucking gun down,’’ says Valentine.

Dean doesn’t put the gun down. Instead, he goes over to the bar and looks behind the counter to confirm. ‘’That’s one of the expensive ones, ain’t it? How can you work in a bar if you keep breaking bottles, mate?’’

Eggsy looks down on the table. They are so fucked.

‘’I suggest you leave the barman alone.’’ It’s Harry who says that and Eggsy whips his head up. _No, no, no. Please, no._

Dean turns to Harry who is still sitting in his booth, body angled towards the bar. ‘’What did you say?’’

‘’I said that you should leave the man alone. It was an accident,’’ Harry says calmly.

Eggsy swallows when Dean walks over to Harry. Harry’s going to get hurt and it’s all Eggsy’s fault. He shouldn’t have stopped, they should’ve gone straight to King.

‘’You’re right, grandpa,’’ Dean says and flicks the safety back on. ‘’I’ve just had a shit evening, feeling a bit wound up, is all.’’

Harry doesn’t even flinch. ‘’Understandable,’’ he says and turns back to his pint as if nothing is wrong.

Dean chuckles. ‘’He’s right,’’ he says and turns to Eggsy, Valentine and Gazelle. ‘’Let’s get going.’’ He turns on his heel and walks out. Valentine and Gazelle stand up and follow him and for the first time, Eggsy dares to catch Harry’s eyes. Harry looks at him questioningly, but he doesn’t look afraid or disgusted, so Eggsy rushes over to the bar and grabs a napkin and pen.

‘’I’m so sorry,’’ he says to the barman as he jots down an address and a time. Then, goes over to Harry and puts the napkin down in front of him. ‘’I’ll explain,’’ he whispers and hopes that Harry understands that Eggsy is not like Dean, that he would never do anything like that. He walks out before Harry can respond, because he knows that Dean’s going to question what took him so long anyway.

Sure enough, Dean demands, ‘’Where the fuck were you?’’ as soon as the car door closes behind Eggsy.

Eggsy puts the car in gear and takes off. ‘’Had to make sure the barman and the geezer weren’t going to call the feds on us, didn’t I?’’ he says and clenches his jaw to stop himself from saying anything more.

\--

‘’Of course they were from the police! It took me weeks to find the right men and you ruined it!’’ Chester King screeches.

Eggsy’s slumped in his usual armchair, trying to sink deeper and deeper into the upholstery. They’d fucked up. _Dean_ had fucked up.

‘’The job is off,’’ King declares.

‘’Now, now, wait a minute,’’ says Valentine. ‘’We can still make it work. We’ve got enough guns. We’ve got Eggsy to drive us. We can do it.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ says Dean, ‘’we need the money and you need the money, too. We’ll do it.’’

Gazelle nods along as she picks on the bandage around her arm.

‘’Are you sure?’’ asks King and he really must need this job, because Eggsy’s pretty sure that he would’ve told Valentine and Dean to go fuck themselves otherwise.

There’s a round of nods and then all eyes turn to Eggsy. He knows that he will end up being blackmailed into doing it anyway, so it’s easier to agree. Besides, he’s got a plan – he’ll meet Harry and explain everything, and then he’s going to run. By the time the others wake up tomorrow, he’ll be far away, so he just nods.

‘’Right. The plan stays the same. We start tomorrow at nine am.’’

\--

Eggsy had hoped that everyone would go home, but instead they stayed at the warehouse for the night. Even King stayed over, which made Eggsy’s plan a little harder to execute, but not impossible.

He waits until everyone has been asleep for a while and then sneaks out down to the garage. King has all the keys to the cars, so Eggsy picks the one that’s the easiest to break into and hotwire. He’s in a ready to go when someone slams their hand on the roof right above Eggsy’s head and Dean’s face appears on Eggsy’s right.

‘’Where d’ya think you’re going?’’

 _Fuck_. Eggsy looks to his left and sees Valentine standing on the other side. Eggsy can’t think of a good lie, so he goes to the one closest to the truth.

‘’I wanted to see someone,’’ he says. ‘’A bird I’ve been seeing.’’

‘’That so? I thought you said you didn’t have a sweetheart,’’ Dean says.

‘’She’s not my – it’s more of a friends with benefits type of thing. We fuck sometimes. I’m fucking stressed ‘bout this job, what with your fuck up and all. Just needed to get out for a moment.’’

Dean opens the door and pulls Eggsy out. ‘’See, I don’t believe that, Muggsy. I think you were gonna run. I think you were gonna sell us out.’’

‘’What the fuck are you on about?’’

Dean drags Eggsy back to the lift and slams him against the wall. ‘’You know how you didn’t do shit at the shootout? See, I think you was gonna run away. And when you stayed at little too long at the pub? I think you were passing info to someone there. Was it the geezer?’’

Eggsy struggles against Dean’s hold. ‘’I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying! I don’t even fucking know that guy!’’

‘’I don’t trust you, Muggsy!’’

The lift doors open and reveal Chester King waiting for them. ‘’What’s going on here?’’

‘’Eggsy’s got secrets,’’ Dean says. ‘’He was gonna sneak off. I think he was gonna sell us out.’’

They drag Eggsy to the table. Gazelle is already there, legs propped up, her prosthetics glinting dangerously under the hard fluorescent lights.

‘’I thought you knew better than to cross me, Eggsy’’ King says.

‘’I wasn’t gonna sell you out! I ain’t done shit! Did I want to come back? No, I fucking did not and you know it!’’ Eggsy screams. ‘’But I was gonna go through with it, with the job!’’

‘’Why were you sneaking out then?’’

‘’Like I told Dean, I wanted to see a girl.’’

‘’Give me your phone,’’ King orders. ‘’Let’s see about this ‘girl’, shall we?’’

Eggsy closes his hand around his phone in his pocket. If he gives King the phone, they’ll find out about Harry, because their messages haven’t exactly been strictly friendly. Maybe he can explain it away somehow –  

Suddenly, the sound of the lift doors opening rings out through the warehouse. Eggsy looks around cautiously as Valentine, Gazelle and Dean pull their weapons. There are footsteps in the corridor and they prepare to shoot, but King orders them to hold their fire. The footsteps get closer and to Eggsy’s surprise, it’s Harry who steps out from behind the corner, holding a weapon. He trains his gun on King as soon as he spots him.

‘’It’s over, Chester,’’ he says.

‘’Oi that’s the geezer from the pub!’’ says Dean and grabs Eggsy, pulling him up and positioning him in front of him as a human shield. ‘’I thought you said you didn’t know him, Muggsy!’’

‘’I don’t!’’ Eggsy lies easily, although he’s shocked to see Harry. _How the fuck did he get here? How does he know King? What the fuck?_

‘’You always were one of the best, Galahad,’’ King says.

_Galahad?_

‘’I suggest you come with me peacefully.’’

‘’I suggest you keep your nose out from where it doesn’t belong. I did this for Kingsman, Galahad.’’

‘’You did it out of greed.’’

Eggsy can’t see anyone but Harry, so he keeps his eyes on him, trying to think of a plan to help him. Harry catches Eggsy’s eyes for a moment and gives him the tiniest nod.

‘’You are entirely too noble for your own good, Galahad. I am sorry. Shoot him, Gazelle,’’ says King.

There are two gunshots fired close to each other and Eggsy watches in horror as Harry doubles over. ‘’No!’’ he yells and elbows Dean in the ribs to free himself.

But then Harry’s upright again and he fires, hands steady as if nothing had happened. Eggsy turns to see Gazelle fall down and then all hell breaks loose. Out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy can see King running toward the exit in the chaos.

Valentine and Dean are both shooting at Harry and ignoring Eggsy for a moment, so he grabs a heavy suitcase from the floor and hits Dean as hard as he can. He cries out and falls on his hands and knees, dropping his gun.

‘’Get out, Eggsy!’’ Harry yells from somewhere and Eggsy looks around to see him disappear into the corridor.

Eggsy grabs Dean’s gun and shoots haphazardly towards Valentine and Dean as he follows Harry into the corridor and down the stairs. His ears are ringing from the tinnitus and the gunshots and he needs his music right fucking now.

‘’What the fuck, Harry?!’’ he yells as he catches up with him in the garage, throwing the empty gun away.

‘’I’ll explain in a moment,’’ Harry says and throws Eggsy the keys to a black can identical to the one Eggsy stole from King all that time ago. ‘’You’re driving.’’

Chester King speeds past them in another black cab as they’re getting in. ‘’Follow him, Eggsy!’’

Eggsy starts the car, trying to get his iPod out of his pocket with one hand.

‘’What are you doing?!’’ Harry asks when it takes Eggsy ages to get the earphones in. Eventually he manages to get everything set and he hits play. It’s fucking _Freebird_ that starts playing, but it’ll have to do.  Eggsy floors it.

‘’Tinnitus,’’ he says as he speeds out of the garage, trying to catch up with King. ‘’I can’t drive without music.’’

Harry doesn’t respond while he leans out of the window and shoots at King’s car and Eggsy’s happy for it. It’s a far longer story than they have time for right now, and besides, it’s Harry who’s got some explaining to do. For example, why he’s carrying a gun and how he knows King.

‘’I’m a spy,’’ Harry says when he has to sit back down again, because they’ve reached more crowded streets and it’s too dangerous to shoot freely.

‘’What?!’’

‘’A spy. I’m sorry for lying, Eggsy. I work for an independent agency called Kingsman and Chester King is our leader. We figured out earlier this year that he has a less than legal side project, so I have been investigating him.’’ He pauses for a moment. ‘’When I first came to talk to you, it was because of the investigation.’’

It’s like someone’s thrown a bucket of ice water in his face. He should’ve known, really, that it was too good to be true. What would someone like Harry want with someone like Eggsy? But then he realises something. ‘’So you - But when we met, I wasn’t working for him anymore.’’

‘’I know, and I kept seeing you because I really do like you, Eggsy.’’

Eggsy looks over to Harry who looks so fucking earnest. ‘’How did you know where to find us?’’ he asks, trying to keep the conversation on King, because he’s afraid that he’s going to say something stupid otherwise.

‘’I followed you there from the Black Prince.’’ Harry squeezes his hands into fists. ‘’I wanted to get you to safety then and there, but I had to left you go with them to follow you. I’m so sorry for that, Eggsy.’’

‘’Funny, I thought the same thing. Thought Dean was gonna kill you.’’

‘’It takes more than a man like him to kill me, darling.’’

Eggsy grips the steering wheel a little harder at the endearment. It’s unfair that Harry can just say things like that. ‘’You mean that? The last part, I mean. The ‘’darling’’ part.’’

‘’Of course I do,’’ says Harry and reaches over the centre console to squeeze Eggsy’s thigh. ‘’When it’s all over, please let me take you to dinner.’’

Despite himself and the fucked up situation, Eggsy smiles. ‘’You _did_ promise me dinner.’’

‘’And I’m a man of my word,’’ Harry smiles back.

Suddenly, Eggsy notices King making some really weird manouvers ahead. ‘’What the fuck is he doing?’’

‘’Shit,’’ Harry swears. ‘’Can you go faster?’’

Eggsy can, so he revs the engine and floors it, narrowly passing a night bus.

‘’I think we’ve got a tail.’’

Harry’s right, Valentine and Dean are on their heels, and Eggsy knows for a fact that if Harry prefers to avoid shooting when there are people around, Dean has no such reservations, so he squeezes even more out of the engine and hopes that they won’t catch up.

He manages to put distance between them just as up ahead, King veers violently off the road. The car skims the side of a building and hits something that Eggsy can’t see, before rolling onto the roof and going up in flames.

‘’What the fuck?!’’ he exclaims and glances at Harry who looks about as horrified as Eggsy feels. ‘’Harry, what the fuck, cars don’t just explode like that!’’

‘’Shit, shit, shit,’’ Harry says. Then, out of the blue, ‘’Merlin, what just happened?’’

Eggsy takes a sharp left turn, because King’s dead now anyway and they have a better chance at getting rid of Valentine and Dean if they use side streets.

Harry doesn’t stop him, so he keeps going, taking sharp turns and trying to find the best route to lose Valentine and Dean. With half an ear, he listens to Harry ask questions about grenades and self-destruct protocols from someone and he doesn’t understand half of it so he focuses on getting them to safety. Even if Harry is some sort of superspy and Eggsy is willing to bet that he’s good at what he does, driving is what Eggsy is good at and he won’t let Harry take on Valentine and Dean. They can get away, he knows it.

He thinks that they’ve done it, that they’ve managed to shake off Dean and Valentine, but as Eggsy turns another corner, the fuckers are waiting for them. He’s sure that it was a coincidence, they couldn’t have known that Eggsy was going to come down that way because Eggsy himself didn’t know that he was going to take that turn until he actually took it.

‘’Fuck!’’ he curses and throws the car into reverse. Next to him, Harry rushes to reload his gun, but before he can take a shot at Valentine and Dean, Eggsy spots a fox on the road. His insticts take over and he veers right to avoid it, crashing into a lamppost.

‘’Eggsy, what – ‘’ Harry starts to say, but Eggsy’s already shaking off the shock of the crash. Valentine and Dean are so close now, Eggsy can see their ugly fucking faces through the windscreens, so he does the only thing he can do.

He throws the car into gear and crashes into the fuckers. It has the desired effect of shocking them, but unfortunately, the impact is not exactly kind on Eggsy and Harry either. They look at each other, both panting hard.

‘’Stay in here,’’ Harry says.

‘’Fuck no! I’m not letting you – ‘’

A shot breaks the windshield and they look up to see Dean and Valetine standing next to the other car and aiming straight at them.

‘’Go, run, Eggsy!’’ Harry says and throws open the door, out like a flash and shooting at Valentine and Dean.

Eggsy jumps out, but the wire of his earphones catches on the car door and they’re ripped out of his ears. He reaches back for them, but a shot hits the ground right next to his feet, so despite the deafening ringing in his ears, he takes off running, with Dean on his heels.

The ringing makes him dizzy and it’s impossible to concentrate and he stumbles. He tries to get up, but when he looks behind him, Dean’s only three steps away, saying something that Eggsy can’t make out because the ringing is so loud.

He scrambles backwards, trying to hum a song, any song, under his breath to fight the noise, but it’s no help. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, where is Harry, fuck –_

Another shot rings through the air and pierces through the noise in Eggsy’s ears and Dean crumples to the ground.

Harry steps over his body and kneels next to Eggsy. He pats Eggsy’s pockets and pulls out his iPod, revealing that he has Eggsy’s earphones.

When the earphones are finally back in, Eggsy can’t make out the song at first, but slowly, the ringing subsides and he recognises the song. It’s _I’m Still Standing_ and well, isn’t that fitting for the occasion. It’s so fucking absurd that Eggsy wants to laugh.

Harry takes his face gently into his hands. ‘’Are you alright?’’ he asks with that awful earnest look.

Eggsy nods shakily. ‘’Yeah. We did it, Harry. King’s gone, but we did it.’’

‘’We did,’’ Harry says and smiles. He helps Eggsy up and they look at each other, grinning like idiots.

The moment is broken by sirens coming their way.

‘’Harry, you have to go,’’ Eggsy urges, because he’s just realised something. He said that he wouldn’t give up his freedom, but he can’t run forever. And if he’s locked up for tonight, for helping Harry stop King and for taking out Valetine and Dean – even though it was Harry who killed them, but Eggsy doesn’t care – at least he’ll be locked up for a legitimate reason, not because King planted evidence on him.

‘’Eggsy, what are you talking about – ‘’

‘’Harry, _go_ ,’’ Eggsy says again. ‘’I’ve been running for long enough and to be honest, I was always gonna get caught eventually. But you, you gotta go and sort out the King mess, Mr. Spy Man.’’ He forces a smile, hoping that it will reassure him.

Harry looks at him like he’s mad, but as the sirens get closer, he seems to see Eggsy’s point. Bending down, he kisses Eggsy softly on the lips. ‘’I’ll come and see you,’’ he says.

Eggsy smiles for real this time. ‘’And when I get out, you’ll take me to dinner.’’

‘’Of course.’’

Eggsy watches as Harry runs away and rounds a corner, just as the first officers come to view on the other end of the street. He raises his arms and walks towards them, at peace with his decision and his fate.

\--

‘’You’re free to go,’’ says the rat-faced detective.

Eggsy looks at him incredulously. He’s only been detained for twelve hours, if that, and he’s already free to go? Was it even possible to process the paperwork that fast?

He walks out of the police station and finds Harry waiting for him, looking as handsome as ever in a light grey suit and leaning on a vintage Jaguar in British racing green. It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen and he doesn’t know if he means the man or the car.

‘’Hi.’’

‘’Hello.’’

‘’So I guess you have friends in high places,’’ Eggsy says, smiling up at Harry.

Harry makes a non-committal gesture. ‘’Something like that.’’

Just like last night, they just stand for a moment, grinning at each other like fools. Eventually Harry speaks.

‘’I promised you dinner, but it’s too early for that, so how about lunch instead?’’

_‘’Yes, Harry.’’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: there are two things that I hate writing - action scenes and music  
> also me: oh man ''Baby Driver'' was so good, better choose that as my Reel Kingsman prompt


End file.
